


Methos Chronicles 24

by Helis_von_Askir



Series: Methos Chronicles [24]
Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:42:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28194159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helis_von_Askir/pseuds/Helis_von_Askir
Summary: His lives, his wives, at least a couple of them.
Series: Methos Chronicles [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1350058
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Methos Chronicles 24

When Joe had relocated to Rome to keep an eye on the old man he had to sell his bar in Paris, or more precise, had to hand it over to the Watchers who then bought him a new one in Rome. A little bar/restaurant in one of the side streets near the Vatican. The price wasn’t talked about but Joe made sure it was a little piece of America in the middle of the Eternal City for the American tourists that were overwhelmed by all the culture and wanted a weak beer and some America football. Jos also had a good European beer for the few locals that came in, but Americans weren’t sued to it and usually passed out after a couple of glasses.

Joe liked it more than he had expected to, especially since business was going well. Methos dropped in now and then but didn’t like the interior design too much. _Every heard of the saying: when in Rome..?_ The old man had asked when Joe had shown him around the first time.

Methos could be a prissy little bitch when he wanted to be and Joe had told him so. The old man had smiled proudly, put a hand on Joe’s shoulder and told him that he wasn’t a completely lost case after all.

And he still wasn’t paying his tab.

At least the others were, especially Richie who had started at the University of Rome with the fall semester. Only to pick up girls, the young Immortal had assured Joe but the old Watcher knew better. With all this old Immortals he was hanging around with, Richie often felt left out because he was just a punk kid without even a GED. Now he was going to change that. And good for him.

Funnily enough it had been Methos who had most encouraged the kid to start studying, reminding Richie that Mac had put some money aside for him for exactly that purpose.

Then it had been only a matter of deciding what he should study. Riche had been all for French literature to impress the ladies but Methos had scoffed and written down some courses that would benefit him more, like languages, economic sciences, mathematics and marketing. French literature and such things could wait for later.

Grumbling about how uncool those courses were, Richie nonetheless inscribed for them all.

“You know, I never knew how much economics had to do with history. Today we talked the whole time about the Thirty Year War.” Richie complained to Joe over a beer. “What has something that happened a thousand years ago to do with today’s markets?”

Joe chuckled. “Four hundred years, Richie, the Thirty Year War happened four hundred years ago. You’re probably thinking about the Hundred Year War.”

“Oh, what’s the difference?” Richie wanted to know.

“In the shorter one they used religion as an excuse.” Methos said as he came back from the toilet having heard the last part of their conversation.

“Yah, what do you know about it? Been there?” Richie asked.

Methos shrugged and took his seat. “I seem to have a talent to be in places when interesting things go down. Like I’m cursed, or something.”

“Or something. “Joe muttered under his breath.

Nürnberg, Germany, 1634 AD

There seemed to be no end to the injured coming back from the latest battle. Methos was exhausted and only wanted to sleep for a couple of days but he couldn’t, not before the men had been seen to. He had been a simple horse trader when this newest war had erupted all around him and now he was one of only a handful of surgeons left in the city. Surgeon, what a joke. What people here knew about medicine would fit into a thimble. Bleeding and quicksilver, it was pathetic. It were times like this that made him miss the ancient days.

The conflict had seemed to be one like so many in recent centuries. Methos had thought it would blow over quickly but he had underestimated the religious fervor on both sides and the greed of those in charge. That was what kept the war going, greed and arrogance, like always. Most of these men didn’t even know what they were fighting over anymore. Oh, sure, they got fed those wonderful little stories about religious freedom but as far as Methos was concerned that was a load of crap.

Religion was always a good excuse for a war, but hardly ever the real reason. In this case it was about getting more independence from the Habsburg emperor. Or at least that was how it had started out. But in 1630 the kind of Sweden had decided to get involved too and that had given the war, that had nearly run its course, new power to keep going on.

It was hours later that he finally could go home. He only wanted to sleep and maybe wash first, but his housekeeper had other ideas.

“We’re running low on everything, David, but mostly food.” She told him. “I don’t know what I’m supposed to cook in a couple of days.”

Methos sighed. This was nothing new. In pretty much every war he had ever involved in food quickly became a scarce commodity. And Maria wasn’t one to worry without reason. Methos had hired her to look after his house a few years ago after he husband had died and left her penniless thanks to his family who didn’t think she deserved her inheritance since she had born him no children. Methos doubted that it would have been different if there had been children. But he liked her no-nonsense attitude and had hired her on the spot. He had never regretted his decision.

Especially not since she had started to share his bed a couple of years before. It had been her decision and Methos had been quite surprised by it, considering that she hadn’t seemed the type to do something like that, but who was he to turn down an offer like that?

“What am I supposed to do about it? It will be like this all over the city.” He knew it was. Maria wouldn’t have bothered him if there was any food to be had anywhere. Her bargaining skills would put any Arabian merchant to shame and Methos had enough money to pay nearly any price. And he had access to that money.

“It is and we can’t even send men out to hunt. Next we’ll eat our dogs and even cats.” Maria pointed out.

Methos didn’t tell her that fried dog meat didn’t taste all that bad, he had eaten his fair share in China when he had been living there, she didn’t need to know these details. Nor did he tell her that he had eaten worse than dogs and cats during various times in his life. Rats and bugs came to mind. Or spiders, not bad fried but horrible boiled.

“Then I guess we’ll have to sue for a truce with the other side. We’re not under siege so that should be possible.” Methos thought out aloud.

“Then you better send a lot of armed men with the merchants and hunters. The lansquenet will steal everything otherwise.” Maria said.

The troops on both sides of this conflict had become ruthless in acquiring what they needed the longer the war lasted, eating entire areas bare, like a hive of locusts. Not to mention that all the abled-bodied men and boys were simply drafted into the army, no matter which side.

“I’ll see what I can do. Otherwise it will cats and dogs. I doubt the mayor will be happy about the idea of eating them.” Methos smiled grimly.

It took some arguing but finally Methos and some of his friends could convince the rest of the city council to sue for a truce. No one believed that it would hold long, maybe not even long enough to get some food in the city but they had to try.

The old Immortal seriously considered using that chance to simply slip away and start over somewhere else. Spain or Russia sounded good. Both countries far outside the contested areas. But that would mean leaving Maria behind and he had grown too fond of her to abandon her like that without dire need. He would revisit the idea should the situation worsen considerable. And he had not doubt that it would get worse. The human mind was an endless spring for ideas to make the lives of others miserable.

The truce lasted for four days and then it was back to killing each other. At least they had enough game in the stores now to last them through the winter, if they rationed it strictly. Any hopes that this war would stop anytime soon had been given up some time ago.

“We should leave.” Maria stated the first evening after the truce had ended. “I know we could. You have enough money to buy us passage through the lines. And I would pay you back, I don’t know how yet, but I’ll find a way.”

Methos looked at her surprised though he couldn’t see her in the darkness of their bedroom. He had been entertaining the idea himself but never spoke about it to Maria.” I hadn’t thought you would want to leave your home town.”

“I don’t.” Maria replied. “But I can’t stay here any longer. Who knows how long this war will last. I just don’t have the strength for it, David.”

Methos took her into his arms. “We’ll leave. But not though the front door. We wouldn’t get far, they’d take our money and still cut our throats. Give me a few days to arrange everything, alright? We’ll be out of here before the week is out. But you mustn’t tell anyone about what we plan to do. No one. Do you understand?”

Maria nodded against his shoulder. She was shaking and he could feel her cry, though she didn’t make any sounds. Relieve mingled with fear. Relieve to finally get out of this nightmare and fear of leaving the city of her birth for the first and last time of her life.

They left the city through the river Pregnitz in the dead of night. Where the river entered and exited Nürnberg it was heavily guarded but Methos knew a way that allowed them to slip out undetected. For the first miles they kept to the river letting it guide them before striking out westward.

It was a war-torn country they travelled through but by hiding during the day and setting out only after the sun had set they managed to avoid any unpleasant run-ins.

“Where are we going, David?” Maria asked one evening two weeks into their journey.

“Lyon, hopefully. And from there to Spain.” Methos told her. It was ambitious but the farther away from this war, the better.

But war had other ideas. They were following a small rivulet when they heard the unmistakable sounds of a marching army. There was no way to know which side they were fighting for. Not that it would have protected them if they had been on the same side.

Methos pushed Maria into the undergrowth, handed her his weapons and money and told her to stay quiet, no matter what happened. Then he slowly walked farther down the small river, hoping that if the men came here, they would follow him and not bother to look around for anyone else.

Present Day

“Let me guess they butchered you?” Richie shook his head. “We aren’t getting any smarter, are we?”

“Not that I have noticed.” Methos shrugged. “And yes, they did, but they didn’t find Maria, so it was worth it.”

“Did she see you come back?” Joe wanted to know.

Methos shrugged again. “Couldn’t be helped. She was very understanding, after having freaked out a bit. And me promising to marry her as soon as possible.”

“You marry every pretty face that crosses your path?” Joe asked, shaking his head in amusement. Richie trying to hide a smile behind his beer.

“Oh no, I married plenty of ugly women for one reason or other, mostly money and influence, though some of those marriages were the best I ever had.” Methos told them.

“Like when?” Joe asked with that glint in his eyes. It meant that he was anticipating a new entrance into the Methos Chronicles. They were actually called that, capital letters and all.

“Like back in China, sometime during the Ming dynasty.” Methos leaned back in his chair.

“They ruled over two hundred years,” Joe pointed out. “You’ll have to be a bit more exact than that.”

Methos waved his hand like it was of no importance when it all happened. “The emperor made me marry the daughter of some lord he had just executed for something or other and he wanted me to take control of his lands in his name.”

“And she was ugly?” Richie asked.

“She sure was, not her fault though. Her mother tried to burn the two of them alive to avoid capture. The girl survived with serious burns. But she knew how to run the place, so it wasn’t all bad.” Methos looked rather wistful at the memory.

China, 1603 AD

Methos entered the throne room and threw himself to the floor. He didn’t mind bowing or even kneeling before a higher ranked person, but this was a bit much. On the other hand the emperor siting on the golden throne could order his execution if the mood took him. So lying down was just fine.

“Rise.” The emperor finally said.

Methos rose to his knees but kept his gaze averted. One didn’t look the Son of Heaven in the eye. Not even his concubines were allowed to do that.

“You have served us well, Nathaniel, especially considering that you are a foreigner.” The emperor stated. Methos knew that he would never get a higher praise here.

“I only live to serve the Sone of Heaven.” Methos replied, as he was expected to.

The emperor laughed. “Of course you do, but every good servant deserves some reward, especially if that service includes winning a war for me.”

Methos bowed again. “Many had a part in this mighty struggle. None greater than you.”

“Indeed, and they will be rewarded as well. Now to you, Nathaniel, I have something very _lovely_ for you.”

Methos didn’t like the sound of that, but he remained silent. His reward would be substantial, but also a remainder that he was not one of them, and probably also an insult to another courtier who had recently displeased the emperor. The man was nothing if not efficient when it came to such things.

“You will assume command of Lord Yuang’s estates and take his daughter as wife.” The emperor ordered with a smug smile in his voice.

Methos threw himself back onto to the floor, good think he healed quickly or he would be covered in bruises when this was over. “You honor me too much, my emperor. Such an honor belongs to the great General Sidao.” He stated.

The emperor took a deep breath. “Yes, he wants the estates, but not the girl. But one can only have both or neither.” He leaned forward. “What is your answer, Nathaniel?”

As if he could have said no. Methos liked his head where it was. And the estates and lands were extremely rich. And though the emperor would get most of what they produced, there would be enough left for Methos to work with. And he was sure he could deal with his new wife. He wasn’t adverse to certain arrangements. But just to be polite he would leave his concubine Tan Kheng Hua behind for the time being.

“You get a new palace and I have to stay here in this dump!” Hua hissed, as if Methos’ house in Beijing was a hovel instead of the stately building it was.

“I need to put thing in order before you can come.” Methos told her patiently. “I can’t afford the distraction you would provide. I’ll send for you as soon as possible.”

But Hua wasn’t mollified by his words. “She’s ugly, you know. I heard she’s half-burned.”

Yes, Methos had heard that too. And why else would General Siado have declined the marriage and thereby angering the emperor so? Methos would deal with that when he had a chance to meet her. “She’s my wife. It doesn’t matter what she looks like. We’ll _all_ do our duty.”

Hua liked to argue but she was smart enough to know when to back down. “Just don’t forget me.” She purred.

Mei Lin was indeed badly burned. She had been attractive enough before her mother had taken it into her head to die by fire instead of being captured and therefore shamed. She had only half-succeeded. She had died and her daughter had lived, horrible disfigured. And the burns were extensive, covering most of her body. Her survival was a miracle, really.

At least he wouldn’t have to share her bed, he wouldn’t demand that from anyone injured like this. That at least should placate Hua well enough.

When Methos arrived at the palace, more of a fortress really, he was greeted with mute hostility. H was the new lord sent by the emperor’s grace but he was also a foreigner, they had to obey him but they didn’t have to like him. They understood the insult done to them. But that was what happened when one rebelled and lost.

Methos could deal with the hostility, he was expecting it. His new subjects would learn to accept him or he would deal with them accordingly. And it wouldn’t be for long. Five, ten years, then he would have to leave again anyway.

“May I retire, my lord?” Mei Lin’s world brought Methos out of his thoughts.

He nodded at her. “Of course. If there is anything you need, let my steward know. I don’t want to you to lack anything.”

Mei Lin bowed as far as she could, a maid supporting her with an arm around her shoulder. “Thank you, my lord.”

“Please, call me Nathaniel. We are husband and wife.” Methos told her.

“As you with, Nathaniel.” Mei Lin bowed again and then left in her shuffling gait that was all her scared legs allowed her.

Mei Lin stayed in her quarters unless Methos ordered her to attend some function, which he rarely did. It would have been cruel to force her into public too often. He made sure she had everything she needed but otherwise she left her alone.

After all, he had the lovey Tan Kheng Hua to keep him company. He had half-feared she wouldn’t wait until he sent for her and simply would show up when she pleased and shame him in front of his new household. But Hua wasn’t that foolish or cruel, if only just.

“I have heard your ugly wife has quite the diamond collection.” Hua said running a lazy hand up and down his arm. Hua always liked to talk after they were done with their coupling. “Don’t you think they’re wasted on her?”

Methos turned his head to face her, she was wearing an endearing pout but the old Immortal was quite immune to it by now. “They’re her diamonds, and will remain so. If you want some of your own, just say so, and I’ll buy some.” He informed her. “And don’t call her ugly.”

“But she is!” Hua protested.

“Not the point. You’re being rude.” Methos cut her off. “You’ll show her the respect her position deserves and you’ll not speak ill of her. Or you might find yourself without a roof over your head.”

Hua huffed insulted and left the bed, storming off to her own rooms, quickly followed by her servants.

_Let her sulk_ , Methos thought. If she was no longer happy in his bed, she could leave, she was a free woman, and she had amassed enough riches from him and other lovers to live comfortable for the rest of her days.

But he doubted she would. She just liked to play hard to get sometimes. Not that he blamed her. What else was she to do all day long? She was only the concubine, not the lady of the house, and Methos was gone most of the day, inspecting the lands, the villages, and the paperwork of a lord was never done.

It had been raining all day, but still the entire household was waiting with Methos in the courtyard, even Mei Lin was there, standing surrounded by her maids to his right, while Hua stood a bit farther off to his left, and with fewer servants. Hua didn’t like it but a concubine could never have as many servants as a wife. The reason they were all waiting outside, freezing half to death was still not in sight, though his arrival had been announced hours ago.

But if an envoy of the emperor decided to delay for any reason then that was his right, and the just had to wait for him to decide to show up. A show of power, like pretty much everything in this land. Though the message announcing the envoy had mentioned something about gifts to show the emperors gratitude for governing the lands so well.

When the envoy and his entourage finally did show up it was almost sunset, but the size of the caravan was big enough to negate the insult caused by the delay. The envoy himself was an old man, completely bald, but whit a long, completely white beard. Sung Na Teng, Methos knew him well. And they weren’t exactly friends.

“Nathaniel of Samarkand.” Sung Na Teng greeted him with a grudgingly respectful bow. “I pray I find you well.”

Methos returned the bow. “Sung Na Teng, I am well. I pray your journey was a good one.”

The old mortal smiled in what could be called politeness if one was generous. “It was, it was. I’m pleased to see that you have done well here. And I am even more pleased to present you with a present, selected by the great emperor himself.”

Methos bowed again. “The emperor honors me too much.”

Sung Na Teng clapped his hands and a covered palanquin was brought forward. He reached inside and helped a young woman decked out in silk and jewels climb out.

Methos suppressed a sigh. The emperor was giving him a concubine as present. Great, he could already see Hua working up for tirade the second they were alone.

“This lovely petal is named Jing Fei.” Sung Na Teng introduced the woman, though that might be pushing it. She couldn’t be a day over fifteen, though it was hard to tell under all the face paint. She bowed low, not looking at him or anyone else.

Having no other choice but to accept the _present_ , Methos took the small hand Sung Na Teng offered. “Welcome to my household, Jing Fei.”

He could see that she had a couple of servants with her. Just as well. Now he only needed to find her a suit of rooms that weren’t too close to Hua’s but not too far away to be insulting.

He really needed to find out what he had done to deserve this. If he were to believe in the gods, he was sure he would be able to hear them laughing.

The lavish dinner went over mercifully quick and without any embarrassing incidents. Mei Lin had done very well. Sung Na Teng had been quite taken with her, ignoring her disfigurements completely.

But the moment Methos had finally retired for the night, Hua had stormed in ready for war. “Send her away.” She demanded.

Methos sat at his desk and sipped some wine. “No.”

“No?” Hua repeated. “What does that mean? No?”

“The word speaks for itself, doesn’t it?” Methos pointed out.

“I’ll not have her here.” Hua fumed.

“And I won’t send her away. She the present of the emperor himself. Do you want me to lose my head for insulting him by rejecting her?” Methos asked as calmly as he could. By the gods, he loved Hua, but that didn’t make him stupid. The girl had to stay, for all their sakes.

Hua paced the length of the rom. “She’ll not share your bed. That place belongs to me, and only to me.”

Almost gently Methos set the cup down. “Careful, Hua. Don’t forget your place. The girl will stay and you will not torment her or her servants. And I will decide whether I bed her or not. Am I clear?”

Hua stared at him and then took a deep breath. “As you say, my Lord. But be careful with your decisions or you’ll find my bed cold.” With that she stormed out again.

Hua could sulk all she wanted, Methos could not simply ignore Jing Fei. She was a gift from the emperor. He had to show everyone that he appreciated his generosity. He would give her that first night to get settled in but he then he would have to bed her, he needed to get that out of the way before the envoy left.

Therefore he informed her the next morning to expect him in her rooms that evening. Jing Fei took the news with calm acceptance. Despite her young age she had been trained well. She was probably still a maiden, there were ways to give a woman experience without deflowering her. And hopefully she would be easier to deal with than Hua.

Who was still angry at him and stayed in her rooms, refusing to come out or even speak to him. No matter, the envoy wasn’t interested in Hua anyway. And the hunt Methos had planned should make sure that Teng would leave well satisfied.

The hunt was a success and that night several of the animals they had brought down were served in the Sung Na Teng’s honor. Who still had only eyes for Mei Lin, it was starting to get insulting. Teng had no right to keep staring at another man’s wife like that. He wouldn’t mind Mei Lin getting some fun, but it should be done discreetly, in private not like this where everyone could see.

“Make sure the honorably Sung Na Teng finds his way straight to his rooms. And post additional guards at my wife’s rooms.” He instructed his steward quietly.

“As you command, my Lord.” The elderly man bowed. “Shall I find some other…entertainment for him?”

“Have a couple of the girls be ready, just in case, but let us make sure he has more than enough wine first. He can’t do anything foolish while asleep.” Methos replied.

The steward bowed again with a small smile. “A good plan, my Lord. And the Lady Jing Fei is ready to receive you.”

“Very well, take care of our guest. I will escort my wife to her room first and then pay my respects to the emperor.” Methos said as he got up. Better get this over with.

Jing Fei wasn’t a virgin. Methos was somewhat surprised by that. It meant that she had probably been a member of the emperor’s harem before being sent here. Maidens were higher priced but a castoff from the emperor brought its own honor to the receiver.

And she was at least very good at faking enthusiasm for him. Mehtos appreciated her professionalism and didn’t take more time with her than was necessary to satisfy them both.

Sung Na Teng left the next day, still hungover but too proud to delay his departure until he was better. That was fine with Methos, the sooner the other man was gone, the sooner his house would return to normal, hopefully that would include Hua who was still ignoring him.

And she kept ignoring him for the next weeks.

But on the bride side, Mei Lin and Jing Fei got a long fabulously. The younger woman having no problems with Mei Lin’s disfigurements. And that drove Hua crazy. She still wanted her gone, preferably with Mei Lin in tow.

Methos normally liked women with fire, that’s why he had chosen her in the first place, but Hua’s behavior was getting extreme and he could no longer tolerate it. He had to send her away. He had expected another scene, this one not in private, but she managed to take it with dignity and left with her head held high. And she would be fine, men would be lining up to pay for her favor.

Present Day

“A wife and two mistresses?” Joe shook his head. “I don’t know if I should envy you or pity you.2

Methos shrugged. “I liked Mei Lin, I liked that life. I had a good ten years there.”

“And Maria? Liked that life too?” Richie wanted to know.

Methos smiled. “Once we got to Spain, it was nice, real nice.”

End


End file.
